Naruto With Someone Extra
by saltasaurs24
Summary: Retelling of the Naruto story with a extra character Brad Senju the Leaf's Anbu Commander who joins team seven on an undercover mission Rated M just to be safe Reviews are welcomed Next chapter will be up soon


''Today we have a new student joining us'' Iruka sensei proclaimed, ''who is it?'' Shikamaru heir to the Nara clan questioned.  
Just outside the classroom stood the new student and a jonin level ninja by the name of Kakashi Hatake ''Why did Sarutobi sensei pick me for this mission going back to being a genin its going to be so boring'' sighed Brad ''stop whining if it makes you feel any better I'm going to be your jonin teacher'' reassured Kakashi ''oh yeah like that makes me feel any better I could be out on a different mission doing what I do best assassinating enemy shinobi but I get stuck babysitting with you'' divulged Brad ''I got to go take care of some things before meeting up with the team get in there and try to look happy'' smirked Kakashi ''fine try not to be late like always'' mocked Brad. Iruka hears knocking on the classroom door ''come in" Iruka instructed Brad opens the door and he could feel curious eyes wander, Brad closes the door and strolls up to Iruka ''Hello I'm Brad Senju it's nice to meet you all and be your new classmate" declared Brad ''wait Senju like Tsunade Senju one on of the leaf's legendary sannin'' asked Ino Yamanaka ''yes that's right Tsunade's my big sister well that's what I call her anyway she was the one who adopted me'' smiled Brad ''adopted?, so that means you're like me'' chimed in Naruto Uzumaki ''I'm so sorry to hear that you're an orphan if you needed a friend to talk about it I'm here'' assured Brad ''that's very nice of you Brad I think you'll fit right in with this group'' approved Iruka ''I think your right Iruka sensei'' expressed Brad. At that point three anbu black ops ninja appeared ''commander we required your assistance on a certain matter'' pointed out the anbu with the cat mask ''do you three not see where we are at the moment'' blurted out Brad ''were so sorry commander but this is urgent there's been sightings of…'' the anbu with the bird mask was cut off by Brad'' Iruka could you excuse us, we'll discuss this in the hall'' instructed Brad. Brad lead the anbu into the hall after the door was closed Brad started to exclaim ''seriously you are were about to spurt out sensitive information right in front of a room full of young genin have you completely forgot your training. why can't you deal with it yourselves or couldn't Lord Third have assigned more anbu to this'' ''that's the thing commander the sighting was of Orochimaru, with lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade out of the village you're the only other sannin that can deal with Orochimaru'' explained the anbu with the bear mask ''fine give me five minutes to go and make up an excuse for them, you guys remember I am on a undercover mission'' reminded Brad ''sorry commander we forgot'' apologised the anbu with the cat mask ''its fine but let's try not to make a habit of it'' Brad assured the anbu before him. As he re-entered the classroom Brad was bombarded with questions from all directions ''why are anbu black ops coming to you for help'' asked Kiba Inuzuka ''why do the anbu call you commander'' inquired Choji Akimichi ''who was the sighting of'' added Sasuke Uchiha ''please no more questions it was just a mistake, I have to go and ask Lord Third whats going'' exclaimed Brad as he turned to Iruka ''I'm so sorry I have to leave like this on the first day'' Brad apologised ''It's fine things happen that can't be controlled take as much time as you need to sort everything out'' Iruka advised ''Thanks so much Iruka sensei I'll try to be back by the time you announce team placements'' Brad affirmed. "fill me in on the way I do need to be back in time for placements this mission is of top priority" affirmed Brad "right commander, as you are aware Orochimaru has been sighted in the Land of Fire, he is a rouge shinobi and must be captured or killed" explained the cat masked anbu as the squad ran through the village "as you know I was trained by the sannin which means Orochimaru will know I'm coming and he will begin to prepare for my arrival he knows my strengths and weaknesses which means I need you three to be on high alert and expect anything" cautioned Brad as the squad was closing in "commander we understand the situation and we trust your judgement but is Orochimaru really that dangerous?" the bird masked anbu asked "you have no idea what Orochimaru can do or will do for that matter he is dangerous and untrusting don't get to close. If things start to go sideways you must flee and warn the Hokage hopefully I will be able to hold Orochimaru back long enough for you to do so" Brad said doubtfully "we can't leave you commander if it means anything we will stay and fight by your side like you have done for us" pleaded the bear masked anbu. Brad stopped and stated with pride "Thank you for wanting to be by my side but you must remember that your responsibility is to protect the people of the Leaf Village and the Land of Fire above all else and to obey the orders your superiors have given you. You don't have to worry about me I don't plan to die today" as the group entered the clearing Orochimaru watched them with increasing interest "Brad it's been a long time, you don't write, you don't visit makes me feel that I'm not loved anymore" grinned Orochimaru "you know why I'm here Orochimaru please don't make this more of a mess then it has to be just come quietly" pleaded Brad. Orochimaru started to laugh "come on Brad did you really think that would work" "Honesty no but it did give me the advantage" beamed Brad at the moment a shadow clone Brad made came out of the trees "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu" Orochimaru just managed to dodge the onslaught of flames in time to be able to use he's striking shadow snakes on the clone dispersing it "you're training is working Brad I couldn't even sense your clone's chakra I'm impressed" praised Orochimaru "don't patronise me Orochimaru you know it was just a warning shot" counted Brad "yes of course I wouldn't have it any other way Brad can we just get to business" huffed Orochimaru "Byakugan" Brad Taunted "what you're not going to activate your Sharingan as well, I gave you those eyes I expect you to use them" reminded Orochimaru "if that's what you want then so be it" replied Brad "Byaku-Sharingan" stated Brad "It's good to see they still work Brad but I really must be on my way so much to do" boasted Orochimaru "commander it's now or never we must stop him" expressed the cat masked anbu "anbu, move in for the kill" ordered Brad the three anbu yelled "Water style Water Dragon Jutsu" Orochimaru dodged each one more gracefully then the last one. While Orochimaru was distracted Brad moved into position "Rasengan" called out Brad and it hit Orochimaru full force and sent him into the trees "nice hit commander" the bear masked anbu praised "don't get to excited it didn't do much he will walk right back over here" admitted Brad "you were always so right about me Brad" bragged Orochimaru and then he was gone in a poof of smoke "we were so close how couldn't we get him" exploded the bird masked anbu "don't let it get to you the whole point here was to chase Orochimaru off which we succeeded there was nothing more we could do here" admitted Brad "time to head back to the Leaf Village" ordered Brad as they were jumping though trees to the village the cat masked anbu asked Brad "commander if you knew we couldn't defeat Orochimaru then why did we go to face him" "we faced him to show him we can find him and to try to slow him down. One day he will attack the village and we need to be ready for that, from what I observed today Orochimaru has changed bodies again, we need to be cautious and stay alert for the villages safety" Brad answered. "we need to hurry if we're going to get you back for team placements commander" divulged the bear masked anbu. Brad's squad rushed back to the academy, they stood in front of the door to Iruka's classroom "I have to get in there could you guys tell Sarutobi sensei that I will fill him in about the Orochimaru situation later and good work today you guys" mentioned Brad "thanks commander and will do" the cat masked anbu responded and then they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Brad knocked at the door "you may enter" Iruka called. There it was again the staring and confused looks "why are you covered in dirt" Kiba asked "and why do you have a bruise on your arm" questioned Ino. "Leave it to Orochimaru to make things noticeable" Brad muttered under his breath "Well" pushed Ino "I don't know how that happened I must of hit into something" marvelled Brad "yeah right your lying" chimed in Sukura Haruno "I honestly don't know what happened a went to talk to Lord Third and after I cleared up the whole mess I made my way back here" Brad said with sincerity in his voice "its fine Brad please take your seat, you made it back just in time for team placements" addressed Iruka sensei. As Iruka started announcing the teams Brad began to observe how these genin how they acted and responded to the team placements "Team seven which consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sukura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Brad Senju under the jonin leader Kakashi Hatake" announced Iruka "Great let's just hope he's not late" thought Brad "Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi and will be led by Asuma Sarutobi" stated Iruka "Ino-Shika-Cho is formed once more who could of predicted that" mocked Brad "whats that supposed to mean" asked Ino with anger in her voice "clam down Ino, it's a good thing to start to develop such a powerful combo while your still genin" explained Brad "how do you know so much about our fathers Ino-Shika-Cho combo" question Shikamaru "If only you knew" Brad stated mysteriously "that's why Shikamaru asked so are you going to answer his question" Ino asked with more anger in her voice. All eyes were on Brad at this point "we really should let Iruka sensei finish with the placements" Brad pointed out "yes your right Brad now I will continue Team Eight will have Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame and be led by Kurenai Yuhi" finished Iruka "Byakugan" Brad murmured "where is he of course his late" Brad exclaimed "your using the byakugan" perplexed Hinata "huh, oh right I guess I'm a bit impatient to meet Kakashi sensei I heard so much about him I want see if it's true at least I know he's sense of time is way off like I've been told" answered Brad "you don't like answering questions do you" barked Kiba "I choose to hold all the cards and only show my hand when I know I'm going to win" instructed Brad "that's a smart move, but we are all comrades here we have to trust each other" commented Shikamaru "Brad you don't have to answer their questions if you don't feel comfortable" sympathised Iruka "Iruka sensei, Shikamaru is right we have to trust each other, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you my secrets" Brad said flatly "how do you do that" asked Sasuke "do what" Brad question while keeping fixated looking for Kakashi "cut the emotion out of your voice" continued Sasuke "trade secret, wouldn't want to get in trouble now would I" replied Brad "you have to answer at least one our questions" stated Shino calmly "fine, the byakugan isn't my only kekkei genkai" stated Brad "your smart I'll give you that you manage to answer a question to make us ask a different question to change the subject" praised Shikamaru "only a Nara could pick that up I couldn't even fool Shikaku with that one" answered Brad "he did it again" Kiba stated "then again I didn't stand a chance against a Nara's intelligence. It's funny I actually managed to rob them when I was younger those were some fun times" coaxed Brad "wait did you say rob them" chimed in Naruto "reliving the old days Brad" interrupted Asuma "you know it Asuma, it was so fun evading capture especially from Tsunade she couldn't catch us if her life depended on it" Brad replied happily "Have you seen Kakashi" asked Brad "he isn't here yet" replied Asuma "no, I swear if he had to be on time to save his life he would be dead" answered Brad "you two are talking like you've known each other for years" stated Choji "I guess it has been awhile hasn't it" stated Asuma "you could say that, we have plenty of time to catch up take you team and get to know them" replied Brad "always so right I'll see you soon, come on team ten let's get a move on" beamed Asuma .after Asuma led team ten out "I've been trying to figure out how you got your byakugan and I can't think of how you got them. Could you tell me please?" pleaded Hinata "pulling out the byakugan already Brad?" hummed Kurenai "I'm trying to find Kakashi, his still not here have you seen him" asked Brad "no sorry, leave it to Kakashi to be late" replied Kurenai "are you going to answer Hinata's questions or ignore her" Kiba said angrily "I'm not ignoring her I just trying to think how to answer the questions she is asking" replied Brad "How about truthfully" stated Sukura sarcastically. Brad continued to look for Kakashi using he's byakugan still to no success in locating him "Hinata, I'm a friend and can help you with your byakugan but for now that's all I can tell you" offered Brad "thank you for answer me I guess it's your decision and I might take you up on your offer soon if it's still on the table" asked Hinata. Brad turned to Hinata "the offer will be on the table until you take it" smiled Brad "it's good to see you worked past the conflict it's what your best at Brad, even if you started it or not" Iruka chimed in "thanks Iruka sensei, and it's more fun when I start the conflict" replied Brad "it was good seeing you again Brad we should catch up soon, ok team eight it's time to go" commented Kurenai "looking forward to it Kurenai" replied Brad "Brad back when you were talking to Asuma sensei you said Tsunade couldn't catch us were you talking about you and Asuma sensei" asked Naruto "no Naruto I was talking about a girl I used to know" replied Brad "you look sad did she die or something" asked Sakura "I don't know what happened to her she just vanished" replied Brad. At this point in time Kakashi finally arrived "whats with all the doom and gloom" Kakashi asked "about time took you long enough I had hoped you had finally died it would give you an excuse to be late" stated Brad angrily "nah I just had to stop and smell the roses" replied Kakashi "sure you did, you're not late because you were reading the book that Jiraiya gave you or anything because I read it first I will ruin it for you" teased Brad "fine you win I was reading the book, please don't ruin it for me" pleaded Kakashi "your no fun fine I won't ruin it" reassured Brad. Kakashi led team seven to the roof of the academy "please have a seat" gestured Kakashi "Kakashi it's getting late and I've got an important meeting with Lord Third so can we hurry this along" asked Brad "fine you can go after you tell us your likes, dislikes and dreams" answered "really" mouthed Brad, Kakashi gave him a look that told him to play along "fine my likes are ramen, teasing and pranking Tsunade and Jiraiya and training, my dislikes are having to waiting on you Kakashi, people prying to know my secrets and being looked at with pity. My dreams are to figure out who my parents are" conceded Brad "can I go now Kakashi" asked Brad "sure you can go I will fill you in later" "how about after my meeting we get dinner and you can fill me in" asked Brad "sure Ichiraku's" asked Kakashi "sure, I'll meet you there" Brad called back as he left to go meet up with the Third Hokage. Brad knocks on the Hokage's office door "enter" Lord Third mumbled "Sarutobi sensei, you've looked better" Brad stated teasingly "thanks, are you here to report on your progress or for a social visit?" asked Lord Third "I'd say both. I dealt with Orochimaru and I know he used that body transfer jutsu again at least since the last time I've seen him and being with genin sucks, they ask to many questions and think they have the right to know the answers" reported Brad "Brad stop whining and just accept the fact that this mission is crucial for the Leaf Village and The Land of Fire, I got the report from the anbu that accompanied you to deal with Orochimaru, job well done on that note" stated Lord Third "thanks. I know this mission is crucial but the genin are asking a lot of questions and I'm doing my best at trying to give them as little to no information while making it seem like I'm telling them everything but being up against a Nara's intellect is challenging" stated Brad "come now Brad lying and spinning the truth is your job and your good at it I have complete faith in you why do you think I chose you for this task" reassured Sarutobi sensei "you chose me because I am the anbu commander, your right hand man and because I'm the person you trust the most" answered Brad "you aren't wrong but still I have faith in you none the less" assured Sarutobi sensei "thanks, I got to go meet Kakashi for dinner your welcomed to join us if you want" Brad offered " that sounds nice you sure I won't be intruding" asked Lord Third "it should be fine, I don't think Kakashi would mind" stated Brad. On the short walk to Ichiraku's Ramen Brad and Lord Third were catching up when someone called out to Brad "hey Brad slow down" called out the man which turned out to be Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan "Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza what the matter?" asked Lord Third as they approached Ino, Shikamaru and Choji could be seen behind them "hello, Lord Third how are you?" asked Choza "I'm well thank you, now what seems to be the problem" inquired Lord Third "we came to ask Brad why he has been lying to our children" stated Shikaku "weren't you briefed all the parents were supposed to be briefed" Brad stated in disbelieve and then he turned to Lord Third "or did you forget to brief them" Brad asked teasingly. Lord third gave a sheepish grin and looked away and muttered "I knew I forgot something" "are you starting to go senile Sarutobi sensei?" grinned Brad "Sarutobi sensei? Why do you call Lord Third that?" questioned Shikamaru "Shikamaru you remember what I told you earlier today about holding all the cards" asked Brad "yeah, I remember, I also remember that you never answer Hinata's question about your byakugan" answered Shikamaru "first day and already used your byakugan? Did you also use your sharingan?" questioned Kakashi "you have a sharingan as well?" asked a shocked Shikamaru "no you must be crazy, you know you can't have both, Kakashi was only messing around with me" lied Brad as he shot Kakashi a look to go along with the lie "Brad's right you can't have both, Kakashi was only joking with Brad" chimed in Inoichi "Inoichi is right besides Brad's only a genin like you guys" commented Kakashi. Lord Third and the older Ino-Shika-Cho trio burst out in laughter "whats so funny? why are you guys laughing?" questioned a visibly annoyed Ino "Its nothing but old age, forget about these fossils" Brad replied with a grin. as soon Brad said that the laughing died, and he was shot angry looks form the four, Brad could hold it any longer and he started to laugh uncontrollably "you should see the looks on your faces, priceless if only Jiraiya could see your faces he'd be laughing so hard he might die" stated Brad in between laughs the younger Ino-Shika-Cho trio began laughing also, once the laughing died down the trios of Ino-Shika-Cho said their goodbyes and went off in the other direction "if this mission wasn't hard enough I got you to making in more difficult" Brad stated, he looked at Sarutobi sensei "between your forgetfulness" pointed out Brad, and he then turned to Kakashi "and your stupid jokes" ranted Brad "calm down Brad the kids took it all as a joke, now can we go get some food I'm hungry" stated Sarutobi sensei "Lord third is right" added Kakashi


End file.
